Safe Lands And Cut Hands
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Back when Ninten and Sabitsuki were kids, Ninten promised that he would marry her once she healed. After years and years of healing, the whited haired woman finally seemed to have healed. After he found out about Sabitsuki recovering, he wasted no time in doing what he promised her that he would do. A NintenxSabitsuki story.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own the "Mother" series or the ".flow" series! You all should know that!**

**[Author's Note] I love LucasxMadotsuki, but I also love NintenxSabitsuki and NessxUrotsuki... I know, I'm weird. Anyway, I hope you like this story! It's okay if you don't, though. I always write odd stories about crack like pairings... I am also sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors!**

**(Safe Lands And Cut Hands)**

"Sab, you know I love ya, right?" asked the young boy, a boy who was on his way to becoming a business man. He was sitting down next to his fiancé on the porch of her home. It was a fair day, which made the young teen decide on wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts. His fiancé was wearing a black tank top and a white skirt, doing nothing but giving him an odd look as he continued to talk to her.

"Yes, I do," she answered him, the weird look still masking her face as she stared at him, not blinking.

"Well then, don't you feel like it's time for us to get hitched now? Remembuh what I told ya a long time ago?"

"That you would marry me once I healed, right?"

"Well, yeah. You're much bettuh now, so how about it, Sab? Will you marry me?" Ninten asked her, feeling anxious to hear her response.

"Yes," Sabitsuki simply told him.

Hearing this swelled his heart with joy. He did a gesture of victory with his hand as he yelled out, "YES! Thank you, Sab! I promise you won't regret this!"

Seconds later, he noticed that Sabitsuki pulled out a large knife that she apparently was hiding from him. Without even saying anything to him, she slowly cut a large opening on the palm of her hand. The fact that she did this so randomly and easily really took Ninten by surprise. He stared at her heavily bleeding hand for a while, and then looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Uh, Sab, I think you... uh, just cut yourself with a knife," spoke Ninten, sounding a bit disturbed, and also looking disturbed as well.

"I know," Sabitsuki replied back calmly with a smile, grabbing his right hand afterwards. This freaked him out.

"WHOA! WHOA! What do you think you're doing here?!" He tried to pull his hand away from her, but it was too late. Before he knew it, he felt the blade slice across his palm, blood now oozing from out of it. He instantly felt the sting of the pain as he gawked at his girlfriend with hurt and teary eyes. His face made Sabitsuki feel kind of bad. "Ouch, Sab! W-why did you just do that for?" He sounded so upset right now, but she continued to smile at him.

"Because I love you, Ninten," she then spoke to him, afterwards grabbing his cut hand along with her cut one, their blood mixing together as she entwined her fingers with his own. The blood made each other's hand feel so sticky and gross. Ninten kind of hated it, but Sabitsuki loved the feeling.

"So... you cut me and yourself for what exactly?"

"I figured this would be the best way to share our first kiss," the white haired girl told him, creepily looking down at their hands. This really confused Ninten.

"Our first kiss, huh? Well... can I kiss you, then?" he then asked her, trying to ignore the obvious pain he was feeling.

"Ninten, we ARE kissing, and it feels soooo great. You really are a natural, too."

"..."

He did nothing but stare at her as she continued to blush and stare down at their bloodied hands. She then began to smear and rub her hand against his, and that just made it feel worse for him.

"Um, ouch! You're a natural, too, Sab! Ouch!" he laughed nervously.

"Thanks, Ninten... I can't wait to get married to you." Hearing that just made him gulp down serious fear, fearful love.

They had their hands together for quite sometime as blood leaked from them, and all the blood Ninten noticed that they were losing was starting to concern him, unlike his fiancé.

"Ouch! Sab, I really think we should bandaged our hands here! This is horrible!"

She then gave him a sad look. "You mean, you don't like it, Ninten?"

"No!" he honestly answered. "I'm used to your weirdness and all, but come on here! My hand hurts like heck right now!" The young man then stood up and looked at his suit, now noticing how much blood got on it. "Oh, no! This cost a fortune, too!"

"... It's all my fault, huh?" He hated how she played the innocent one when she was the one who cut both their hands in the first place, but he couldn't help but to feel sad hearing her voice sounding like that.

After sighing to himself, he then said to her, "Hey, Sab?" His voice made the white haired girl look up at him, her face back looking blank again. "Let's clean ourselves up, okay?" He tried to smile, but he knew it looked fake.

Sabitsuki then stood up and ran her cut open hand through her short, white hair, the crimson liquid pouring from out of her hand quickly staining her beautiful hair. Ninten gave her a shocked expression as he yelled at her, "Now why did ya go and do dat for? Your hair is a mess!"

"I know, but don't I still look pretty?" she asked him, her left eye slightly rolling the opposite way before settling back into place.

The suited man stared at her for a few seconds before replying back to her, "Yeah... I still don't know WHO hired you to be a teacher."

"Hey, that wasn't nice, Ninten."

"Aw, I'm only sayin'."

Eventually, the engaged couple went inside of the house and began to carefully tend to their wounds; well, Ninten was doing most of the work. After their hands were all cleaned up and wrapped comfortably, they were now sitting back on the porch again. The sun was starting to set as they both looked at the clouds passing by, none of them speaking to each other. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, Sab?" spoke Ninten as he looked at his silver haired fiancé, smiling at her.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at him, as well.

The man then placed his hand on top of hers, and then asked, "Ya think you'll really be happier once you marry me?"

Sabitsuki smiled at him when he asked her that, and then closed her eyes as she placed her head softly against his own. "Of course I will. You know that."

Ninten then closed his eyes, too. Her hair was so soft. It really did feel good against his. "Aw, shucks... I just wanted to hear ya say something to me."

"Ninten?"

"Yeah, Sab?"

"I forgot to wash my hair, you know..."

"..." Ninten then angrily shouted out, "Darn it, Sab! I just washed my hair today, you know!"

** The End!**

** Well, there you go! I hope someone at least found this piece interesting, lol. God bless you! ^_^.**


End file.
